I love you And I miss You
by SterekHowAreYou
Summary: Maman , Sa fais maintenant 3 ans que je suis revenu , 3 ans que j'ai rencontré l'âme-sœur , il n'avait que 16 ans , maintenant il a 19 ans , il vient d'emménagé chez moi enfin chez nous maintenant , je vais tout te raconté en détail depuis notre rencontre , Nos prise de conscience , nos bagarre, tout ce qui touche à moi ou à lui , bon j'ai pas rendu ces année lycée facile . Oui m
1. Prologue :)

_« Maman , Sa fais maintenant 3 ans que je suis revenu , 3 ans que j'ai rencontré l'âme-sœur , il n'avait que 16 ans , maintenant il a 19 ans , il vient d'emménagé chez moi enfin chez nous maintenant , je vais tout te raconté en détail depuis notre rencontre , Nos prise de conscience , nos bagarre, tout ce qui touche à moi ou à lui , bon j'ai pas rendu ces année lycée facile . Oui maman j'ai 3 ans d'écart avec lui & alors ? Je l'aime, je sais que de là ou tu es tu es fière de ton fils, maman tu me manque. –Derek Hale, Ton fils qui t'aime »_


	2. Chapitre 1

Misew : Merci ), je suis vraiment nul en orthographe, donc désolé, & t'inquiète je ne le prends pas mal :)

& désolé du retard, je n'ai plus d'ordi alors je me débrouille comme je peux pour trouver un ordi :)

je suis désolé c'est court , mais plus ces court plus le prochain chapitre arrive rapidement .

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 :<p>

La meute était tous autour de la table, Derek assis sur la table à parler d'une meute qu'il sentait arrivé. Stiles, ne se concentrais pas. Derek qu'il le voyait très bien dis : « Si ça te fais chier…tu peux partir

Stiles Pardon tu me parles ?

Derek Scott, dis à ton meilleur ami qu'il est chiant & que si il se calme sinon

Stiles : Oui je sais, tu m'égorgeras avec tes dents. »Derek décida de l'ignoré et répondis à la question d'Isaac. Scott dis à l'oreille de Stiles : « Pourquoi tu l'énerve ?

Stiles Je ne sais pas, ça m'amuse

Scott : T'aime jouer avec le feu. » Stiles sourit, Derek décida de laissé profiter du soleil pendant qu'il y avait encore. Stiles se couche sur l'herbe pour regarder le nuage & entendis les rire doux de Lydia, Jackson lui avais probablement raconté une blague, Les deux jumeau essayais de s'intégré, Il croit que sur les 2 il y avait un gay qui craquais sur Danny, mais il n'était pas sûr. Scott se pose à ce côté & lui dis « Stiles, Sa te dis de passé le week-end chez moi, faut que je te parle

Stiles : Si c'est pour me parler d'Allison, je ne veux pas écouté.

Scott : Non justement pas. . . C'est par rapport à autre chose . . .

Stiles : Dac, allons-y. » Les deux amis se relevèrent, & partit vers la voiture de Stiles, il roulas jusqu'à chez Scott, Scott pris des chips, des bonbons & montait le tout dans sa chambre, Stiles lui dis : « Alors de quoi tu veux parlé

Scott : C'est à propos de . . . »

Alors de quoi vas parlez Scott a votre avis, A vos clavier

Rewiew :D ( s'il vous plait .)


	3. Chapter 2

Hello , merci a Klaineer de me corrige :)

Disclamer ; Tout est a Jeff davis & Co

Rating M (a venir)

* * *

><p>Scott : C'est à propos de moi.<br>Stiles : Jure, bon allez dis moi.  
>Scott : Je crois je suis amoureux.<br>Stiles : De ?  
>Scott : C'est à dire que ...<br>Stiles : C'est un gars ou une fille ?  
>Scott ; La première option.<br>Stiles : Okay, t'aurais du parler de ça à Danny !  
>Scott : C'est toi mon meilleur ami.<br>Stiles : C'est Isaac ?  
>Scott : Comment tu as deviné ?<br>Stiles : Ça se voit.  
>Scott : Merde, il a du le voir aussi donc ...<br>Stiles : Il ne verrait pas une vache dans un lit alors ... -il se mit à rire-.  
>~Point de vue de Derek~<br>Isaac venait de partir dans sa chambre, les autres n'étaient plus là non plus. J'étais tranquillement allongé sur le canapé quand Peter est arrivé.  
>« Bah alors Derek, on prend une pause ?<br>Moi : Oncle Peter, qu'est que tu veux ?  
>Peter : Que mon neveu me fasse à manger.<br>Moi : Pourquoi ?  
>Peter : Parce que la dernière fois qu'Isaac a essayé, il a faillit mettre le feu à la maison.<br>Isaac *depuis sa chambre* : Je vous entends vous savez.  
>Peter : Donc neveu, vas me faire à manger !<br>Moi : J'y vais. » Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, restant seul pour réfléchir. 'Comment pourrais-je les intéresser assez pour qu'ils écoutent ? Si je faisais des leçons plus drôles, avec de l'action ? Quoique Danny, Stiles et Lydia seraient certainement blessés.' Derek poussa un soupir. 'Hum, je pense que Stiles pourrait m'aider à préparer l'arrivée de la meute ennemie. Je vais aller chez Scott.'  
>Derek, après être sortit, entra dans sa camaro et se dirigea chez le loup.<p> 


End file.
